hotdiggedydemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spike
Spike T. Dragonowitz is a character from PONY.MOV. He is portrayed as a sterotypical stoner and pervert. Biography APPLE.MOV He walked over to Applejack with red eyes (because of his use of drugs) saying that she was crazy. Applejack got mad and kicked him into a tree. DRESS.MOV Spike was supposed to help Twilight Sparkle look for the Elements of Harmony, but insted just lacks off. He doesn't seem to care about what's going on, even though he knows that Discord is destroying Ponyville. He doesn't even know what the name of what they're looking for is called (he refers the Helements of Armory). SHED.MOV When he was searching for the "Helements of Armory" with Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, he decided to search for them in Fluttershy's shed. He opened the shed, completely ignoring the rotting corpses of woodland creatures and going straight towards Fluttershy's pornography stash. When Fluttershy returned to her shed and discovered that they were there, both Spike and Pinkie Pie escaped and left Rainbow Dash in the shed to die. Spike and Pinkie Pie then witnessed Fluttershy's arrest and imprisonment at the local Mental Hospital. SPIKE.MOV Spike was shown hanging out with Paco doing some tricks with a tec-deck. To make thing surprising it turned out to be June, from Wacky Game Jokez, 4 Kidz!, in a Spike costume. MAGIC.MOV Because the Elements of Harmony require the six ponies, Twilight had Spike help her to resurrect Rainbow Dash using dark magic. Spike simply annoyed Twilight the whole time by making smartass comments. After dark magic failed (by bringing a demon named Wolflor to help Discord), Spike witnessed Twilight unleash the R-Dash 5000 in Ponyville. Finally, Twilight made Spike dig up Rainbow Dash's grave so she could reanimate her corpse. Like everything else, it failed. So Twilight told Spike to go burry her again. Spike just hit Rainbow with the shovel because he was mad at her for not getting a present for his birthday. PARTY.MOV Pinkie Pie (who was drunk) called him at 3 in the morning to tell him to come over to her house and fuck her. Spike denined her request while Pinkie was looking at another girl (until she found out it was her in the mirror). Pinkie hung up on Spike to talk to the mirror. He and Twilight tried to hold an intervention which consisted of Paco, Derpy Hooves (still a toaster), Lyra, and Bon Bon to help Pinkie with her party addiction. Pinkie was so drunk that she threw up on Spike and sprayed blood on him, making him feel both disgusted and angry. CRUSH. KILL. DESTROY. SWAG. He appeared watching watching a video of the 2012 Bronycon. with Twilight Sparkle and R-Dash 5000. He agreed with the robot after hearing her say that those people were freaks. Opposites * In MLP: FiM he is voiced by Cathy Weseluck. In PONY.MOV he is voiced by Max Gilardi. *In MLP: FiM he is very nice and kind. In PONY.MOV he is rude, immature and a complete smartass. (Despite being greedy, he doesn't have the ability to become huge) *In MLP: FiM he has a crush on Rarity (Though he kidnapped him with his tail when he was a huge monster in Secret of My Excess). In PONY.MOV he has no interest in her and instead shows interest in Twilight Sparkle. He also claims that he has a girlfriend who is trying to get him to quit weed. *In MLP: FiM, he assists Twilight Sparkle. In PONY.MOV, he is a stoner. *In MLP: FiM, he behaves like a normal male. In PONY.MOV, he has a teenage attitude, and is a stoner. *In MLP: FiM, he gets greedy on his birthday turning into a huge monster in Secret of My Excess. In PONY.MOV, the scenes in the episodes doesn't show Twilight Sparkle and her friends celebrating his birthday party. (Despite being a teenager, he doesn't have a growth sprut) Trivia *Despite the fact that he's a stoner, he's probably the most normal character in the series. *Out of the Seven Deadly Sins, he represents "Sloth", because he's too lazy to help find the Elements of Harmony. Gallery Spikehs.png One CRAZY dude.PNG Amazing.PNG Movies lie.PNG Spike4.png Spike3.png 2spike.png OMGRainbowdashisalive.png Category:PONY.MOV Category:Characters Category:Characters in PONY.MOV